Rose Dryad
"I believe each person is a seed. Every seed is different. Some seeds turn into trees, some into food bearing plants, some into weeds, and some into flowers. Each person grows at a different rate than others and in different conditions from others. Some people are hardier than others while, some are very particular and very needy. Some have no protection yet, others can be fatal. Each seed began the same, but each has its own outcome. Me? A Rose is perfect. I can be pretty and symbolize lots of things to people, but if you test me, you will bleed by my thorns. With a little bit of an extra kick."-Rose Dryad Basic Information Name: Althea Oakendale Alias: Rose Dryad, Killer Dryad(former), Thorn(former) Height: 5'7" Weight: 140lbs Hair: Pink Eyes: Green Weapon: Hand Blaster Movement: Acrobatics Morality: Hero Mentor: Wonder Woman =Background= Althea Oakendale was a part of "The American Dream" family. A mother, a father, an older brother, and lots of love from the dog and cat. She attended the same school as Dick Grayson, for one year, their Junior year of High School. She'd been home schooled before then. On her first field trip, she and 15 other students went to the Giornadno Botanical Gardens. Solomon Grundy was loose that day, but the teachers weren't having it. Mr.Diego, Althea's P.E. Teacher, took 8 of the kids to one end. He proceeded to attack them, revealing himself to really being Bane. He hurled Althea towards a rock wall but missed and she landed near an open sewer hole. Killer Croc, working with Bane, snatched her from the surface and dragged her into the sewers. Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl all attempted to save the students, but 5 died, and Althea was missing.Solomon Grundy had heard the disturbance and attacked Killer Croc. In the ensuing duel between the two, Killer Croc ended up slashing Althea fatally. Solomon best off Croc and carried Althea away. He placed her underneath Ivy's Greenhouse where he knew she'd be safe. A few years later, Althea remerged as a member of the Cult of Trigon,donning the name, "Killer Dryad". She had been saved by Brother Blood, who used her to unhinge Nightwing when the Titans attempted to thwart Trigon's rise. However, she failed to produce satisfactory results, and Trigon forcefully removed her powers and left her to die where they found her. Poison Ivy found Althea and tended to her wounds. She found out that Althea had been studying to be a botanist. Ivy taught Althea about plants, her most humanistic moments ever.After Althea recovered from her injuries, Ivy took her under her wing. Althea, despite now being powerless, renamed her self as "Thorn". She had very little street fighting abilities, but had always been proficient with a bow. She used arrows dipped in poison, slow reacting poison at that. Althea, using her acting skills, she would pretend to be numerous people: a scientist, an intern, a college student, etc., all the meanwhile, picking up some slight martial arts and taking gymnastic and dance classes to enable her to be able to scale buildings, repel from roofs, and jump over security guards. Althea also became proficient special effects make-up, altering her appearance to avoid being caught. However, karma had a swift and devastating backlash. On an assault on a factory that was polluting and destroying the surrounding plant life, Ivy and Althea entered the factory with a swarm of plant-humans and plant hybrids. At the same time, Mr. Freeze entered from the other side on his own heist to steal diamonds that were being hoarded by corrupt factory workers. The two forces worked together to destroy the factory until Deathstroke, hired by the company, attacked them. Freeze quickly abandoned the girls to fend for themselves once Batman arrived on the scene. He used Althea as a shield against Deathstroke, who stabbed her in the chest in an attempt to kill Freeze. It did not work on Freeze escaped, but not before encasing Deathstroke in ice. Ivy used her plants to transport Althea back to their base so she could rest. However, Ivy was incarcerated into Arkham before she could return to Althea. Swamp Thing discovered the girl while investigating a rift in The Green, and transported her to a makeshift base outside of Robinson Park. Althea lived there for a few days before she unknowingly absorbed a magical Exobyte. Swamp Thing was away, so she stayed inside.She stayed inside and heard a crash that sounded like the world was ending. She had been bottled by Brainiac. She ran outside, and observed the pandemic. She ran to the wall. On the other side, Solomon Grundy pounded on the wall to free the girl. It was futile though. She was warped to the Harvester Ship and placed in a Test Tube. The light went out briefly due to "Superhero Complications", prompting a bird-hero to break out of his tube. He was feral due to being experimented on and attacked be tube Althea was in. The drones attempted to subdue the bird-man but failed. He shattered Althea's test tube and proceeded to strangle her until he was killed by a Drone. She developed a chronic fear of birds that day and a slight fear if the dark as well. She was transported to a different tube. There, she decided that she was going to get out. Breaking Out After being placed in her new Test Tube, Althea began to struggle after the drones shut the door and left one to guard the room. She struggled and struggled until one hand burst a little bit of unknown concentrated energy. She concentrated to release and shatter the glass with that weird blast but was unsuccessful on her first 3 tries. Her fourth try she meditated and felt any difference in how she thought or felt. She channeled this unknown feeling into her hands and the blast was so great, she broke the test tube and set it on fire. After breaking out if the tube, she noticed an ear piece in her ear. Oracle contacted her through that ear piece and led Althea through the ship. She taught her how to harness the Exobyte and her new found powers. She destroyed the ship until Superman arrived and lent a hand to her. After a brief analysis if her Exobyte, she was sent to the Chinatown MPD Station to be utilized by the Sentinels of Magic and Wonder Woman. =A New Age of Superheroes= ---- The Silenced Spellcaster and Cursed Cultsman Shortly after arriving in the Chinatown MPD, Wonder Woman contacts and gives Althea her first mission. She is to find Zatanna and defeat Felix Faust. After fighting many Soulless Thralls and many Magents, with the help of the Sentinels of Magic, Althea locates Zatanna and frees her from her silencing curse. The two then proceed to Manheim's Chinese Theatre where the two duel with Faust and his undead minions. The battle is tough, especially when Faust absorbs his minions souls and goes into a Soul Frenzy. The two are able to slightly get the upper hand and Rose poisons Faust while Zatanna repels him. He disappears in a puff of smoke to brood his loss. Unhinging the Brain Shortly after arriving at the MPD station after defeating Faust, Oracle contacted Althea to take out Brainiac forces that were disrupting the technological channels. Althea takes on an army of his forces who are attempting to spread around the city, she saves multiple citizens who have been captured by Brainiac, and even destroys his Comma Rays. Oracle thanks her for her help and directs her back to Zatanna for her next mission. The Caged Demon Bird After being trained a bit by Zatanna, Althea receives a message from Wonder Woman about the multi-dimensional demon, Trigon. Trigon is attempting rise in the city by using his daughter Raven, a member of the Teen Titans, as his vessel. Althea combats his sin spawning demons in Metropolis until she gets to the Science Police Headquarters, where she protects citizens from exploding demons. The Teen Titans traverse into the building, and communications are lost. Althea is sent in to check in on them and instead ends up fighting to free them of the possessed Raven's control. Cyborg and Althea travel further into the bowels of the building, combating Trigon's havoc along the way until Zatanna finally catches Raven, who opens up a portal into her mind. Althea journeys into it and fights the Trigonic Ravens inside her, until Raven's Will appears and together, the two are able to force him out of her mind. The Gigantic Zoo Shortly after saving the world from a demon, Althea is sent to beat back the Beastiamorph army and Giganta. Wonder Girl was working with Althea and the other Amazons until she went missing. Althea had to reconvert Amazons back to humanoid form, destroy giant crystals, handle rhino-men, warhog-men, lion-men, and the occasional Minotaur, just to even get into Giganta's base, the Metro Train station. It was rumored that Giganta had kidnapped Wonder Girl and planned to steal her body. Althea went in and fought Giganta, who swapped bodies with Wonder Girl, but was disrupted by Althea, and she and Wonder Girl defeated the big giant, restoring Wonder Girl back to normal again. Psychos and People After taking some time to train herself, Althea receives a message from Oracle about a breakout at a Meta wing at Metropolis General. Althea hurries over to discover the patients are rioting and Lex has kidnapped Supergirl. Althea calms the patients while taking out security, comma rays, and machines until she reaches the inside of the hospital where Doctor Hope asks Althea to free all the patients. Althea, after freeing all the patients, battling security, and being assaulted numerous times by Doctor Psycho, makes it to Supergirl and frees her. Thus, the Kryptonian and the Dryad formed a slight bond. Love and Laughter When word gets out that Joker has new toxin, Batman employs the help of multiple heroes, Althea included. She hurries to the Amusement Park where pure anarchy is taking place. She arrests many Joker Goons, defuses bombs, frees present wrapped cops, saves police officers being held hostage on a dilapidated roller coaster, and destroys killer drones. She heads into the building as done more of the same work, combating the insanity, until she finds Robin tied up with Harley standing over him and utter chaos ensues. Althea and Harley fight for a while before Althea gains the upper-hand and poisons Harley numerous times in succession, causing the insane love-sick villainess to faint. Althea frees Robin and he takes her back to Arkham. Wonderful Witches A few days after Harley is sent to Arkham, a huge amount of Magical Exobytes are stolen mysteriously from all over the world. Althea is sent to Chinatown Electronics to find Circe's Scrying Bowls to find Circe, who is behind the theft. Althea fights numerous Beastiamorphs, Althea herself aided by Amazons, dispels wards,takes down a Minotaur,and destroys the Scrying Bowl after obtaining information on where Circe is located. She traverses to Chinatown Café where Althea fights her way to Wonder Woman, who's confronted Circe. Althea frees Amazons under Circe's control, and finally reaches the two woman who are squaring off in battle. However, Circe turns Althea into one of her Beastiamorphs, but Wonder Woman uses her Lasso of Truth and prevents Althea's conscience from leaing her rhino body. The two women continue to fight while Althea fights Circe's minions, who are trying to steal more Exobytes. Eventually, Althea and Wonder Woman catch Circe off guard, who in turn teleports away. ---- =Personality= Althea is the light in the darkness. She's always been optimistic person ever since she was a child. She's kind, generous, gentle, and above all, very lively. Yet don't be fooled by her childish, cute behavior. Underneath is a tactical, clever, intelligent lady. She devises amazing attack plans and is amazing at reading others. However, even if faced among her most hated advisories, she still is empathetic, only killing if need be. =Powers & Abilities= Rose Dryad can control any and all type of flora, and can also enhance the flora, cause it to grow rapidly, and can genetically alter living organisms. Also, Rose Dryad can absorb light energy and utilize it to enhance her attacks. She uses all available light to fuel her attacks, but keeps a set amount stored within her just in case she traverse into a place with little or no light. Offensive: Rose Dryad can manipulate poisons found in plants and can apply them to any plant via spores or genetically. She commonly utilizes them as spores or embedding them into thorns. Once one being is poisoned, they can spread the poison via contact or by air and in some cases, water. She can also magically spawn or animate plants which can aide her in battle and overwhelm enemies. She can also choose if the plants are carnivores or not. She can cause temporary paralysis by having the plants secrete a pheromone/spore that causes paralysis, but she normally just embeds it into thorns. Defensive: Rose Dryad has vines on her body that help protect her against physical attacks and mild magical attacks. She can grow plants to create a shield(which she commonly enlaces with thorns to knockback enemies) or can launch enemies away by having the plants pull enemies away from her. She also has been working on the ability to cast pheromones onto others to summon insects she has genetically altered to withstand attacks and shield her targets and herself. Healing: Rose Dryad can use magically enhanced pheromones to heal others of all injuries except extreme mental illnesses and death in non-plant organisms. However, she can cure some extreme mental illnesses by genetically altering the organisms genetic structure to heal itself, or she can heal them either. She can also utilize natural herbs and natural biological functions to heal others or herself by activating them. She can heal one person at a time, or multiple people simultaneously. She can revive any all plants, including those that died. Other: Rose Dryad can use flowers to attract insects to shield her or attack enemies. She can change a plant's temperature tolerance, allowing her and her plants to survive in almost any condition. She can integrate seeds into her pollen attack and can increase their rate of growth, causing and explosion of plants to occur while she is fighting with her hand blasts. Rose can absorb the moisture in the air to stay hydrated and breathe under water by extracting the oxygen. Furthermore, Rose Dryad has some mild magical powers outside of her nature confines: -Extinguish small fires -Dispel some magical wards -Can levitate for a short moment(often requires a jetpack or pollen for a longer amount of time) Acrobatics: Rose Dryad is an expert gymnast and dancer, allowing her to be very flexible, preform flips and rolls, and employ the use of small plants to help her climb up walls. She has amazing balance and can expertly apply pressure to wherever is needed in her body. Health: Rose Dryad has a magically enhanced immune system, so she is immune to all natural diseases, poisons, toxins i.e. Queen Zazzala's Hypno-Pollen and has a slowed again process. Fighting skills: Rose Dryad uses Hand Blasts from her hands most often, but is proficient with a bow and has slight martial arts and other street fighting skills. Rose can use plants to enhance her attacks to apply more force to a regular punch or kick. =Weaknesses= Despite all of the magical enhancements and armor, Rose Dryad is still susceptible to physical injuries. She is also is susceptible to magical attacks, and is completely vulnerable to mental attacks. She is not immune to man-made toxins, poisons, and gases i.e. Joker Toxin and Scarecrow's Fear Gas and is affected by pesticides and/or herbicides. She has ornithophobia(the fear of birds) and a slight fear of the dark. Being plant based, she does need small amounts of light to survive. Rose Dryad, however, cannot withstand extreme temperatures and also needs at least one glass of water a day to function correctly. She also requires both oxygen and carbon dioxide to survive and is greatly affected by extreme pollution. =Affiliations= -The Parliament of Trees & Swamp Thing -Teen Titans -Justice League -Sentinels of Magic =Foes= -Cult of Trigon, Brother Blood & Trigon -Circe and her Beastiamorph Army, Giganta, and Cheetah -Scarecrow -Mr. Freeze -Deathstroke -Bane -Killer Croc =Trivia= *Her Costume is made from the vines on her skin *Created by TripleC123 Note from the Author: This is the 15th incarnation of Rose Dryad and overtime, she went from a Poison Ivy based character to a character I am happy to say that I created when I unleashed my imagination on this universe. It goes to show that sometimes your original design is so much better than being that exact hero or villain. =Gallery= Employing the use of Pollen.PNG|Employing the use of Pollen Rose Frozen by Drone.PNG|Frozen by a drone. Rose unleashing the Green.PNG|Unleashing The Green. Rose & Superman.PNG|Rose Dryad & Superman Rose using Savage Growth.PNG|Summoning plants. Plant Eruption.PNG|Rose using Savage Growth. Rose Using Thorn Shield.PNG|Rose using Thorn Shield. Rose-Unsure.PNG|Rose unsure of her 1st costume. Rose Dryad2.png|Rose likes her 2nd costume, the Egyptian. Extinguish the fire.PNG|Extinguishing the fires in Madame Xanadu's Magic Shop. Fighting her way to Zatanna.PNG|Fighting to free Zatanna. Head pains with Zatanna.PNG|Rose is susceptile to magical attacks. Rose using Uppercut.PNG MPYR0216_DESIGNERDATA-PC-15-16.07.540.jpg|Dueling Cyborg MPYR0216_DESIGNERDATA-PC-15-16.08.490.jpg|Striking Starfire MPYR0216_DESIGNERDATA-PC-15-16.09.150.jpg|Negating Nightwing MPYR0216_DESIGNERDATA-PC-15-16.10.040.jpg|Being knocked back by Donna Troy MPYR0216_DESIGNERDATA-PC-15-16.15.010.jpg|Preparing to enter Raven's Mind MPYR0216_DESIGNERDATA-PC-15-16.17.310.jpg|Relinquishing Trigon's hold MPYR0216_DESIGNERDATA-PC-15-16.18.320.jpg|Freeing the Caged Bird MPYR0148 DESIGNDATA-PC-09-16.28.070.jpg|Combing forces with Amazons INTCHARLIGHTRIG_NEUT-PC-10-08.27.440.jpg|Being assualted by Doctor Psycho INTCHARLIGHTRIG_NEUT-PC-10-08.31.380.jpg|Doctor Psycho employs hallucinations on Rose Dryad MPYR0167_AUDIO-PC-10-09.31.570.jpg|Helping the Police fight Joker Goons MPYR0167_AUDIO-PC-10-09.44.380.jpg|Defeating Harley MGOT101_COMPDYNLIGHTRIG-PC-10-09.31.030.jpg|Rose Dryad finds Two-Face lurking about the Amusement Mile MPYR0217_AUDIO-PC-11-08.34.190.jpg|Hiding in the foliage MPYR0217_AUDIO-PC-11-08.34.260.jpg|Dispeling a ward MPYR0217_AUDIO-PC-11-08.37.010.jpg|Versues the Minotaur MPYR0217_AUDIO-PC-11-08.41.510.jpg|Using the Scrying Bowl MPYR0218_AUDIO-PC-15-15.53.150.jpg|Being turned into a Beastiamorph MPYR0218_AUDIO-PC-15-15.55.030.jpg|Fighting Circe's Beastiamorphs MPYR0218_AUDIO-PC-15-15.56.140.jpg|Wonder Woman & Rose Dryad knock Circe down Rose Dryad2.png|Summoning a plant to aid in battle. Category:Heroes Category:Nature Category:Female Category:Magic Category:USPC Category:Hand Blasters Category:Acrobatics